Toxic
by syntia.amano
Summary: Lambo yang marah karena kelakuan Reborn berniat untuk menghabiskan hari bersama Colonello. Dan Reborn tentunya takkan melepaskan Thunder Guardian itu. Apa yang dilakukan Reborn? BUON COMPLEANNO!
1. NUMB : XS

Syntia : lebih cepat sehari sih tapi... BUON COMPLEANNO XANXUS!

Tsuna : *sigh, sudah kuduga dia gak bakal jawab

Syntia : Well, minna meski gak kelihatan tapi Xanxus ada disini kok. Langsung aja! Mammon!

Mammon : Huh, sebenarnya ini kerja gratisan tapi apa boleh buat, yare-yare. (ndorong papan ke atas pake teknik mist)

-.-

Title : Toxic

Pairing : Semua chara khr yang ultah bulan oktober!

Disclaimer : Gue gak bakal ngaku, jadi teteup Amano-sensei

Genre : Pokoknya Romance!

-,-

**WARNING! **

**Mengandung yaoi! Bisa membuat anda kelepek-kelepek dan gigit jari! Selain itu mungkin typo dan yang pasti – maybe – OOC!**

-.-

_NB : Selama pembuatan cerita, gak ada korban berjatuhan kecuali author dan chara, jadi toxic disini aman untuk dikonsumsi –mungkin-_

-.-

Syntia : Bentar! Bentar! Sebelum dimulai gue cuman mo bilang, cerita ini bersetting di TYL yang agak beda dimensi. Hope you like it, and review plz.

-.-

BRUGH!

Dino langsung menghindar dari mejanya yang sejak tadi dipergunakannya. Matanya melotot memandang tumpukan buku ajaib yang tiba-tiba nongol di depan matanya. Mulai dari yang biasa kayak Matematika sampe tumpukan buku tulisan kuno serta buku buat baca kartu tarot. Kebingungan Dino melirik terdakwa yang telah membuatnya nyaris jantungan yang menatapnya tajam.

"Ano Squalo, gak lagi kesurupan kan?" cemasnya meski sedikit iseng juga soalnya teman terdekatnya itu kini memelototkan mata kepadanya lebih lebar. Dino jadi agak bergidik ngeri kalo tiba-tiba tuh mata copot dari tempatnya singgah.

"Tau orang kesurupan gimana?" Dino menggelengkan kepala bingung.

"WADOOWWW!" jeritnya saat dengan sadis Squalo langsung meninju jidatnya dengan siku ga... lelaki itu.

"Sadar?" tanya Squalo yang udah siap-siap buat njitak Dino dengan sesuatu yang lebih berbaya lagi untuk kelangsungan hidupnya.

"Sadar! Sadar!" histerisnya lalu menghela nafas lega setelah fokus Squalo terlepas padanya. "Kan gak perlu se-violance itu. Mood-mu lagi jelek ya?"

Squalo langsung menghempaskan diri ke sofa, tepat di sebelah cowok pirang itu lalu membuka-buka dengan bosan buku teratas yang terdapat dalam tumpukan itu. "Dia sudah kembali."

Dino dengan mulut ternganga langsung menjatuhkan buku yang tadi di pegangnya secara posesif. Dengan gerakkan robot, dia berpaling ke arah Squalo yang udah pw di sebelahnya. Buku yang tadi dipegangnya sudah diletakkan di atas wajahnya. "Bercanda kan?" nada suara Dino terdengar gemetar. Pupil matanya membesar setengah dan keringat dingin mulai membasahi wajahnya.

"Apa pentingku?" Dino menelan ludah dengan susah payah.

"La-lalu bagaimana?"

"Apanya?" Squalo melirik Dino dari balik buku. Lelaki itu memandangnya balik.

"Tentu saja dengan dia!"

"Aku jadi tutornya."

"Hah?" Dino mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Dia memukul-mukul telinganya memastikan telinganya masih berfungsi. Kemudian pergi ke kotak obat dan mengambil termometer yang langsung di masukkan ke mulut lelaki berambut putih itu. "Gak panas kok."

"VOI!" Dino langsung ngacir ke arah tembok yang agak jauhan.

"Kirain panas!" teriaknya membela diri.

Squalo langsung mencomot minuman Dino yang belum tersentuh itu dan menghabiskannya, tanpa memedulikan tatapan nanar dari lelaki berambut pirang itu. "Tugas dari Kyuudaime."

"Tapi kenapa... bukannya dia lebih..." Dino terdiam sejenak. " Jangan katakan kalau..."

"Dia memang mengatakannya."

"Eh? Bukannya dia..." Squalo memelototinya. "Well, aku- ah, aku ingat Romario tadi memanggilku! Sampai nanti Squalo!" Dino pun berlari menjauh dengan cepat.

Squalo langsung memandang tumpukan buku di depannya lesu. "Che, aku pasti sedang sial."

O.o

Xanxus memandang tumpukan tugas yang harus dikerjakannya hari itu kemudian beralih ke arah pintu. Sesekali dia memandang jam dinding yang berada amat sangat jauh dari jangkauannya. Dia menantikan seseorang, karena itulah lantai ruangan tu sepi, tiada yang mau mengganggu bos mereka.

Pintu terbuka. Lelaki itu berambut perak panjang dan memakai kacamata. Dia hanya memakai kemeja bergaris putih dan celana hitam. Dia langsung berjalan ke arah Xanxus, meskipun berhenti sekitar dua meter dari tempat murid didiknya itu berada.

"Apa yang ingin kau pelajari?" tanyanya langsung to the point. Xanxus menyeringai. Dia sudah lupa ada lagi orang yang tanpa takut berbicara padanya selain orangtua angkatnya. "Jangan katakan kalau kau mau belajar seperti orang lain. Kita berdua tahu kau sama sekali tidak membutuhkan pelajaran apapun." Xanxus masih terdiam. "Jika tidak ada yang mau kausampaikan aku permisi." Dia langsung berbalik dan berjalan menjauh sebelum tangannya tertahan oleh sesuatu.

"Kau tidak boleh pergi, trash."

"Dan kau bisa pergi kapanpun," sinisnya. Xanxus menyeringai.

"Apa kau merindukanku, trash?" Lelaki di depannya itu memutar bola matanya.

"Lepas!" suruhnya namun gengaman itu semakin menguat. "VOI!" Dengan satu tarikkan jemari Xanxus sudah berada di kepalanya, menahannya agar tak bisa menjauh. Tangannya yang lain langsung melingkari pinggang lelaki itu menekannya ke arah tubuhnya.

"Aku sudah pernah membiarkanmu dan kau kembali lagi ke arah Bucking Horse itu?"

"Orang yang aku kencani bukan urusanmu!"

"Tentu saja, kecuali kalau aku peduli padamu, trash."

"Jadi kita sudah sepakat. Sekarang lepaskan aku!"

"Akulah yang memberi perintah."

"Kau tidak bisa memaksaku sebagai tutormu. Kyuudaime-lah yang membuatku tidak bisa menolak. Bukan kau!"

"Aku memang meyakinkan pak tua itu agar memastikanmu tidak bisa menolaknya."

"VOI!"

"Aku sudah pernah membiarkanmu pergi, trash. Aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi."

"Kau membiarkan aku pergi? Hah! Kaulah yang pergi! Dan aku bukan 'gadis'mu!" marahnya.

Xanxus menyeringai. "Kau hanya 'kebetulan' menjadi 'gadis'ku."

"Apa bedanya?" Lelaki itu kembali mencoba melepaskan dirinya tanpa menyentuh tubuh mantan-nya itu.

"Kau lupa aku lebih kuat dari itu, trash?" tawanya. Dengan sekali hentakkan kuat terdengar suara robekkan.

"VOI!" Xanxus, tanpa mempedulikan amarah 'gadis'nya memperhatikan struktur tubuhnya.

"Aku tidak melihat hickey. Apa kau tidak tidur dengannya?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu!"

"Sebentar lagi itu urusanku, trash." Lelaki itu memandangnya aneh, seakan dia spesies baru di muka bumi. Dengan satu gerakkan cepat mereka langsung mengarahkan senjata masing-masing. Kini pisau dan pistol saling berhadapan. Kau entertainment terbaik yang pernah ada, trash." Kali ini 'gadis'nya itu yang membisu. Xanxus tahu, dia pasti sedang menimbang-nimbang untuk langsung membunuhnya atau tidak. Karena dia pasti sudah memperkirakan gerakkan apa yang bisa membuatnya terbebas. Xanxus semakin mendekatinya, membiarkan pisau itu menggores sedikit kulit lehernya. Sementara pistolnya masih ditekankan ke arah pelipis 'gadis'nya.

"Kau tidak berpikir aku tidak bisa membunuhmu kan?" sinis 'gadis'nya itu.

"Kau tidak berpikir aku akan membiarkanmu kan? Squ-a-lo." Tubuh dalam dekapannya langsung berubah kaku. Dengan sigap dia langsung melemparkan pisau di tangan Squalo menjauh dari mereka dan mulai melucuti berbagai senjata di kedua tubuh mereka. Squalo memprotes saat dia merasakan jemari dingin Xanxus menyentuh kulit bagian bawahnya.

Squalo memandangnya dengan mata menyala, menyala oleh kemarahan, kesedihan, dan hasrat. "Kau melakukannya supaya kau bisa melakukan ini lagi kan?" cercanya. "Kau tidak pernah menyebut namaku."

Xanxus mengigit lehernya keras, membuat Squalo menjerit. Darah keluar dari luka itu. Xanxus menjilatinya. Dia menekankan bibirnya dan menciumnya dengan buas. Hasrat selama bertahun-tahun yang mereka tinggalkan. Tangan Squalo langsung melucuti pakaian yang dipakai Xanxus. Mereka saling menelanjangi diri tanpa membuat ciuman mereka terputus.

Xanxus mendorongnya sampai ke arah tembok. Mereka menyentuh, membelai, mengigit, dan mencium. Desahan dan erangan yang keluar dari mulut Squalo menambah keras pertahanan diri Xanxus. Xanxus bermain-main dengan seluruh tubuh uke-nya. Ditelusuri setiap inci dari tubuh itu. Dia tidak pernah begitu bergairah pada tubuh seserang selain uke-nya yang ditinggalkannya itu.

"Xanxus," panggil Squalo dengan suara parau. Xanxus menahan erangan yang akan keluar dari mulutnya. Kejantanannya sudah mengeras sampai ke titik maksimal. Squalo melihat ke arah bawahnya. Dengan perlahan kedua tangannya menelusuri otot dada Xanxus dan semakin turun sampai mengenggam kejantanan seme-nya.

"Tidak hari ini." Suaranya bergetar saat mengatakannya, meskipun jemari Squalo sudah melakukan belaian yang membuatnya mengerang dan kehilangan kendali. "Aku akan memasukimu." Itu bukan permohonan, itu perintah dan janji yang akan ditepatinya.

Xanxus kembali menciumnya. Kali ini dia menekan lebih lembut dan sedikit menggoda bibirnya. Jemari Xanxus mencengkeram pantatnya, mendekatkannya ke dalam tubuhnya. Membungkus Squalo dengan aromanya. Squalo melepaskan ciuman itu saar jemati Xanxus mulai memasukinya. Mempersiapkannya untuk saat yang telah dijanjikan. Pandangan Xanxus tertuju pada dadanya dan mulai menghisap dan menggigitnya dengan lembut. Squalo mengerang. Dia mencengkram kepala Xanxus, menariknya agar tidak menghentikan apa yang mulutnya itu lakukan.

Xanxus semakin bersemangat. Dia memasukan jemari lain dan merasakan ketatnya uke-nya itu. Tidak ada orang lain. Tidak ada yang menyentuh uke-nya. Hal itu membuat tubuhnya bergetar. Setelah jari ketiga menyelesaikan tugasnya, Xanxus menengadah ke arah uke-nya yang memandangnya dengan penuh harap. "Aku merindukanmu," bisik Squalo. Xanxus menganggukkan kepala, dia tahu apa yang uke-nya itu maksudkan.

Squalo melingkarkan kakinya ke pinggang Xanxus. Dengan satu sentakkan kuat tubuh mereka menyatu dan Squalo menjerit. Uke-nya itu menjerit seirama dengan gerakkan Xanxus. Mereka bergerak cepat dan setelah klimaks yang pertama, yang tidak berhasil meredam hasrat keduanya. Mereka melakukan yang kedua dan ketiga kalinya.

0.0

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir Dino," tenang Reborn sambil mengawasi muridnya itu yang sedang mondar-mandir di depannya. "Squalo tidak akan hancur hanya karena semalamm tidak bisa tidur," jelas Reborn.

"Tapi..."

"Tenanglah, kau terlalu khawatiran. Kau tidak mau pasanganmu jadi semakin cemburu pada Squalo kan?" Dino langsung menelan ludah dan menoleh ke semua arah, memastikan pasangannya itu tidak mendengar apa yang tutornya itu katakan.

"Jangan membuatku cemas, Reborn." Reborn mengangkat bahu.

"Semoga saja mereka tidak saling membunuh," harapnya.

"Amarah bisa jadi aphrodisiac yang terbaik."

"Hah? Memangnya kau pernah merasakannya, Reborn?" Mata hitman itu tertuju pada satu arah. Dia pun menyeringai. "Aku rasa aku sudah berbuat kesalahan pada seseorang."


	2. PARALYZED : RL

Syntia : Sebelumnya aku minta maaf karena XS yang sebelumnya kurang. Kenapa? Itu karena yang rating M yang Shark Punishment itu yang buat bukan aku tapi Mou hitori no boku! Lagipula aku terlalu malu untuk menggunakan kosa kata bahasa Indonesia, jadi Inggris aja yah.

Tsuna : Err Syntia-san apa kau yakin kali ini akan berhasil?

Syntia : Entahlah, semoga saja, aku pasrah. Yang penting...

All : BUON COMPLEANNO REBORN!

Syntia : Ah, hampir lupa. Kalau sempat tolong isi polling di profil author juga! Hope you like it!

-.-

Title : Toxic

Pairing : Semua chara khr yang ultah bulan oktober!

Disclaimer : Gue gak bakal ngaku, jadi teteup Amano-sensei

Genre : Pokoknya Romance!

-,-

**WARNING! **

**Mengandung yaoi! Bisa membuat anda kelepek-kelepek dan gigit jari! Selain itu mungkin typo dan yang pasti – maybe – OOC!**

-.-

_NB : Selama pembuatan cerita, gak ada korban berjatuhan kecuali author dan chara, jadi toxic disini aman untuk dikonsumsi –mungkin-_

-.-

Syntia : Sebelum dimulai gue cuman mo bilang, setting cerita ini diambil abiz doujinshi RebornxLambo-Colonello yang Nightmare before Christmast. Hope you like it and review please!

-.-

"Jerk! Jerk!" umpat Lambo sambil menusuk-nusuk ice cream rasa anggur kesukaannya. Dia sedang duduk di cafe langganannya dengan mood yang bakal mengundang petir kalau dia mengaktifkan elemennya.

"Apa aku mengganggu kora?" Lambo langsung menoleh ke sumber suara. Lelaki berambut pirang itu berdiri di sana dengan memakai seragam militer kesukaannya dengan seekor burung di pundaknya.

"COLONELLO?" kaget lelaki yang memakai kemeja mptif kulit sapi itu dan langsung menerjang ke arah sang Rain Arcobaleno. "Kapan kau kembali ke Italy?" bingungnya, tidak seperti biasanya Arcobaleno berkumpul di satu tempat seperti ini kecuali ada sesuatu hal yang penting.

"Vongola memanggilku kora."

"Vongola? Tapi kenapa dia tidak mengatakannya padaku?" bingung Lambo yang kembali ke tempat duduknya. Kini mereka berdua saling berhadapan. Colonello mengangkat bahu. Falcon, burung peliharaannya sudah terbang ke angkasa dari tadi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Mungkin karena moodmu sedang buruk, kora." Lambo tersenyum padanya. "Ada masalah dengan Reborn, kora?" tanya Colonello cemas. Lambo mengangkat bahu, di tersenyum masam.

"Sial, seharusnya aku tahu dia memang tidak bisa membahagiakanmu kora." Lambo memegang sebelah tangan Colonello dan meremasnya pelan, membuat pandangan Arcobaleno itu terfokus padanya.

"Aku berterima kasih untuk itu, tapi aku sudah memilih. Tapi aku memang kesal padanya. Aku sampai mengatakan aku membencinya."

"Kalau begitu apa kau mau kecan denganku lagi? Atau kau mau membuatnya cemburu lagi?" Lambo menggelengkan kepala.

"Itu tidak akan bagus untuk tubuhku." Senyumnya kecut. Mereka memang pernah melakukan hal itu dan menyebabkan Reborn cemburu meski dia tahu Lambo tidak mungkin berpaling pada Colonello, karena Reborn yakin Lambo sangat mencintainya dan akibatnya dia malah terkurung di kamar Reborn dan bagian belakang tubuhnya sakit berhari-hari.

"Dia selingkuh lagi kora?" curiga Colonello, tapi pasti bukan karena hal itu. Reborn memang sering selingkuh tapi Lambo tetap tidak mau melepaskannya apalagi mengatakan dia membenci Reborn. Lalu? Apa masalahnya?

Lambo menggelengkan kepalanya. "Lebih parah dari itu."

"Sudah kuduga. Dia pasti melakukan hal yang lebih buruk lagi kora."

"Kalau kupikirkan lagi, dia memang seperti itu. Aku sendiri bingung kenapa aku tidak memilihmu. Tapi aku memang tidak bisa memilihmu. Ini tidak adil untukmu."

"Kau sudah pernah mengatakan hal itu sebelumnya."

"Kurasa memang pernah." Lambo menyuapkan ice cream ke dalam mulutnya dan memandang Colonello yang menatap tajam pada bibirnya. Lambo tersenyum. "Kita sudah lama tidak melakukannya, apa sekarang bisa?" tanyanya, sebelum Colonello bisa mengatakan apapun.

"Apa kau putus dengan Reborn, kora?" Lambo mengangkat bahu. Colonello masih tetap menatapnya, menunggu Thunder Guardian itu melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Sementara ini aku menghindarinya sebisa mungkin. Tapi kurasa aku tidak bisa lagi. Besok ulang tahun Reborn dan lusa ulang tahun Vongola. Aku tidak bisa tidak menghadiri keduanya."

"Apa kau mau aku ikut denganmu? Sebenarnya aku juga belum punya pasangan, kora."

"Kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri. Untuk ke pesta Reborn maksudku. Bukankah kalian saingan?" canda Lambo. Colonello memandangnya kemudian langsung menarik tangannya dan menciumnya dengan lembut dan lama. Lambo setelah pulih dari kejutan manis itu langsung menutup matanya dan melingkarkan kedua lengannya ke leher Arcobaleno itu. Tangan Colonello menangkup kepala dan pipi Lambo menahannya agar tetap berada di sana. Mereka menikmati saat-saat itu. Mereka memperdalam dan memperlama ciuman mereka. Ciuman yang lembut, hangat dan menyenangkan. Lambo tidak akan pernah mendapat ciuman yang sama dengan Reborn, karena itu dia amat menyukai saat-saat dia dan Colonello berciuman.

Mereka melepaskan diri dari ciuman itu saat mereka merasakan sesak di paru-paru mereka. Mereka saling memandang sementara saliva masih menyatukan kedua bibir mereka. Bola mata keduanya dipenuhi pengertian.

"Malam ini?" tanya Colonello, menunggu lelaki di depannya itu menyatakan persetujuan.

Lambo menganggukkan kepala dan menciumnya singkat. "Malam ini."

o.o

Reborn duduk di sebuah Restaurant dan memandang ke balik jendela. Dia bisa melihat dengan baik tempat yang ingin diawasinya dari sini tanpa perlu kelihatan oleh target. His lovers. Semenjak pertengkaran mereka, yang sebenarnya memang disengajanya seperti pertengkaran-pertengkaran lain dia selalu mengawasi tempat tinggal Thunder Guardian Vongola Decimo itu.

Dia menyesap anggur di depannya dan memperhatikan dengan cermat seorang lelaki berseragam militer berjalan ke arah tempat tinggal pasangannya. "Colonello," geram Reborn tanpa sadar. Dia memang sudah tahu Rain Arcobaleno itu datang karena Vongola Decimo menyuruhnya hadir karena ada hal yang ingin dia tanyakan. Tapi dia tidak tahu kalau ternyata Arcobaleno satu itu akan kembali menggoda pasangannya. Mereka memang dekat dan dia sudah pernah melihat mereka saling berciuman beberapa kali, bahkan pernah di depannya. Tapi, tidak saat ini!

Reborn langsung berdiri dan keluar dari restaurant itu secepat mungkin. Meskipun saat dia keluar dia berjalan sesantai mungkin, dia tidak akan membiarkan pasangannya itu tahu dia sedang amat sangat cemburu. Seharusnya dialah yang membuat sapi itu cemburu! Meskipun dia harus mengakui dia sudah kelewatan, tapi dia tidak akan pernah minta maaf!

Dia bisa melihat kedua orang itu kembali berciuman sebelum Colonello memasuki tempat tinggal pasangannya. Reborn mengeluarkan sumpah serapah di benaknya. Dia harus melakukan sesuatu. Tapi apa? Lambo sudah mengatakan kalau dia membencinya dan dia membalasnya dengan itu bukan urusannya. Sial! Kenapa dia mengatakan hal itu dan semakin membuat Lambo terluka? Tentu saja, dia tahu jawabannya. Karena itulah dia selalu membuat Lambo terluka.

Dia berhenti sejenak. Beberapa jam lagi pukul 12 malam. Itu berarti sebentar lagi hari ulang tahunnya dan pasangannya malah selingkuh dengan Arcobaleno lain? Dia tidak akan bisa menerimanya. Sedikit ciuman dia sama sekali tidak akan mempermasalahkannya tapi untuk yang satu ini dia tidak akan pernah membiarkannya, terutama kalau hal itu terjadi tepat di depan kedua matanya.

o.o

Lambo mengerjapkan kedua bola matanya. Seingatnya dia sedang membuatkan sesuatu untuknya dan Colonello saat rasa sakit menghantam kepalanya, dan sekarang dia ada dimana? Dia mencoba menggerakkan tangannya. Tunggu, tangannya terikat? Colonello mengguncang-guncang bergelangan tangannya namun ikatan itu terlalu kuat untuk gampang terlepas. Siapa yang mengikatnya? Apa ada orang yang menginginkan sesuatu dari Vongola atau dari Famiglianya yang lain? Tapi kenapa dia harus menculik Lambo? Lalu bagaimana dengan Colonello? Berbagai pikiran berkecambuk di dalam otaknya sebelum dia mendengar pintu terbuka.

"Reborn?" Dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, dia pasti bermimpi. Mana mungkin hitman itu yang menculiknya. Tapi apa ada orang yang mirip dengan Reborn?

"Kau sadar lebih lama dari yang aku perkirakan," ujarnya sinis. Dia hanya mengenakan celana dan kemeja dengan kancng yang telah terbuka sebagian, menampakkan otot dadanya dan beberapa bulu halus disana.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Colonello!" jeritnya. Amarah dan hasrat langsung menyala dalam tubuh Lambo.

"Aku sudah mengurusnya. Dia sebaik Arcobaleno setelah apa yang aku lakukan dengannya." Lambo menatapnya tak percaya.

"Aku membencimu!"

"Kau sudah mengatakannya."

"Kau tidak peduli denganku, lalu apa urusannya kalau aku dan Colonello menjalin hubungan."

"Aku tarik kata-kata itu," lirih Reborn

"Apa?" Lambo yakin Reborn mengatakan sesuatu tapi dia tiak bisa mendengarnya.

Reborn membuka kacing celananya dan melemparkan kemejanya ke lantai. Dia langsung merasa kedinginan dan baru sadar, dia telanjang! "Apa yang kau lakukan?" panik Lambo.

"Tidak bisakah aku bersama dengan my lover saat ulang tahunku?" sinisnya. Lambo mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya.

"Tapi ini belum..." Reborn tersenyum sinis. Lambo seketika merona. "Kau akan melakukannya?" Reborn langsung memposisikan dirinya tepat menuju bagian itu. Lambo menggigit bibirnya saat kejantanan Reborn yang suah mengeras disandarkan pada titik sensitifnya. Dengan satu sentakkan mereka langsung menyatu. Lambo yang tersentak oleh Reborn melengkungkan punggungnya. Kedua tangan Reborn langsung memainkan nipple-nya yang sudah mengeras sampai berwarna kemerahan. Lambo mengeluarkan suara-suara yang semakin membuat kejantanan Reborn semakin mendesak di dalam tubuhnya. Reborn mulai menjilati apa yang sebelumnya disentuh oleh kedua jarinya. Menggigit, mengulum, dan menjilat. Hasrat Lambo semakin terbakar. Dia menggeliat di bawah Reborn. Pergelangan tangannya terasa sakit, seluruh tubuhnya terasa sakit. Dia langsung mengetatkan dirinya dan membuat erangan Reborn keluar.

"Re..born..." panggil Lambo saat setetes air mata jatuh karena dia merasa terlau sakit akan hasrat yang tak tersalurkan itu. Kejantanannya sendiri semakin keras dan besar dan menekan perut Reborn, namun seme-nya itu tidak mempedulikan bagian bawah tubuh mereka. "Emm," erang Lambo saat Reborn menciuminya sampai bekas ciumannya itu terlihat. Memenuhinya dengan tanda Reborn. Milik Reborn.

"Kau tidak bisa melakukan hal ini selain denganku," ancamnya, namun itu adalah kata-kata terindah yang pernah Lambo dengar darinya. Lambo mengangguk, dia semakin mengetatkan diri dan membuat Reborn mengerang.

"Sekarang, aku membutuhkanmu Reborn," pinta Lambo sambil mengerak-gerakkan tubuhnya maju mundur dengan amat sangat perlahan, menyiksa mereka berdua semakin lama.

"Aku tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi. Kau milikku." Dan begitulah Reborn langsung mendesaknya. Lambo menjerit saat kejantanan Reborn menyentuh sweet spotnya dan bergerak semakin kedalam, semakin keras, dan semakin cepat. Lambo meneriakkan nama Reborn saat dia mencapai klimaks, sebelum kemudian berhasrat lagi dan membiarkan mereka berdua mencapai klimaks bersama-sama.

Reborn melepaskan ikatan tangan Lambo dari tiang tempat tidur, namun tidak melepaskan ikatan yang membuat pergelangan tangannya menyatu. "Reborn?" Reborn tersenyum dan langsung menghujamkan diri kembali ke dalam tubuh Lambo. Lagi dan lagi.

O.o

"Aku rasa Lambo tidak akan bisa hadir," desah Tsuna setelah mendapatkan telepon dari Colonello. "Mungkin ini yang ingin dikatakan Dino-san saat dia menghubungiku beberapa waktu yang lalu."

"Kau tidak perlu memikirkan mereka. Kau hanya perlu memikirkan kita." Tsuna menatap ke arah orang yang dicintainya itu kemudian bergelung disampingnya.

"Kau benar, selanjutnya adalah kita."


End file.
